Ninjago Dares Show!
by Hereandnow102
Summary: I was just really bored,so anyway,Here is a show where you can dare characters from the show!Enough said,and please read!
1. Submissions

**Hey everyone!I'm your host, HN and this is a ninjago ToD,in story format!You will be able to send in truths or dares to torture,humiliate,and make characters reveal their deepest,darkest..Here are the rules:**

**Relationships with characters are welcome but only for three chapters.**  
**No character death**

**slash pairings and yaoi is ok...**

**And that's pretty much it.I need 6 other hosts (Ocs welcome!) but you have to send in a description if you want to be ,here are the characters you can dare for this show:**

**Cole **

**Kai **

**Zane **

**Jay **

**Sensei Wu **

**Lord Garamadon **

**Lloyd **

**Nya **

**Pythor **

**Skales **

**Alex (my oc,check my bio for descripiton)**

**Brad **

**Skalidor **

**Kruncha **

**Nuckel **

**Dareth**

** Samukai **

**The pirates**

* * *

**Please send in your dares (or truths) and see if it goes through in the next chapter!**


	2. Episode 1

_We see a girl with short black hair,a green shirt that says "Ninja-Go!" in red letters and black skinny jeans._  
_She is sitting on a long red couch in an underground cave that is lit by a ton of lanterns._  
"Hello fellow fanjas!" She says,smiling at the camera."My name is HN,and welcome to Ninjago's very first,  
DARES SHOW!"  
A bunch of color fireworks exploded behind HN after saying this.  
"We are currently waiting for the Ninjago cast to come in" Suddenly,the five ninjas,Sensei Wu,Lord Garmadon,Nya, Pythor,Skales,Skalidor,Brad,Kruncha,Nuckal,Dareth,Samukai, Alex and the pirates come in through the ceiling and landed with a loud,THUMP!  
_"How did we get here?!"_Cole said,getting up.  
"Simple...you dropped in through the ceiling" HN replied and sipped tea from a random blue cup.  
"Wait...who are you?" Zane asks.  
"Another simple question..my name is HN and you are all here against your will" HN said.  
"AGAINST OUR WILL?" Jay yelled,freaking out."WHY ARE WE -"  
_"Look,"_ HN said,setting down her cup. "The faster we start the show,the faster you get the math out of here,  
got it?"  
Everyone nods.  
"Good" HN faced the camera. "Now, let's introduce our Oc's!Please welcome Evangeline Aria Cortez!"  
HN presses a big,red button on the side of the couch says "Applause",and an imaginary audience applauded as a slim,lean girl with brown wavy hair and light blue eyes enters the was wearing a white and gray long sleeved sweater with blue denim jeans and brown leather sandals.  
"Please, HN," She said. "Call me Eva,everyone does"  
"Ok Eva" HN replied as Eva took a seat next to her on the couch. "What is she doing here?" Cole said,eyeing Eva.  
"She wanted to be here,so so I let her" HN said and turned to Eva. "Before you do your dares,I need to introduce the other OC's that don't have dares"  
"Ok" Eva replied.  
" Ok everyone, please welcome Zora!" HN says and presses the "Applause" button again Zora walks in and sits next to Eva.  
"Hello!" Zora greets.  
"Hey Zora" Eva and HN said.  
HN nodded at Eva as a "go ahead" to do her dares.  
"I dare Kai,Jay and Zane to sing and dance to Dragostea din tei (Numa Numa)!" Eva said,facing the three said ninjas.  
Kai,Jay and Zane sighed,nodded then got into position a few feet infront of the three and out of nowhere,  
music started playing and the three spinjitsu masters began to sing and dance.

(Lyrics belong to their rightful owner,O-zone...search the english lyrics on yo own people)  
_Ma-ia hii Ma-ia huu Ma-ia hoo Ma-ia haha (x4)_

_Halo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu, Picasso Ti-am dat un deep Si sunt voinic_

_Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu-m , nu-m iei Nu-m , nu-m iei, nu-m , nu-m , nu-m iei Chipul t u si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii t I._

_Vrei s pleci dar nu-m , nu-m iei Nu-m , nu-m iei, nu-m , nu-m , nu-m iei Chipul t u si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii t I._

_Te sun, s -ti spun, ce simt, acum Alo, iubirea mea sunt eu, fericirea._  
_Alo, alo, sulverasi eu, Picasso Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic_

_Dar s stii, nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei s pleci dar nu-m , nu-m iei Nu-m , nu-m iei, nu-m , nu-m , nu-m iei Chipul t u si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii t I._

_Vrei s pleci dar nu-m , nu-m iei Nu-m , nu-m iei, nu-m , nu-m , nu-m iei Chipul t u si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii t I._

_Ma-ia hii Ma-ia huu Ma-ia hoo Ma-ia haha (x4)_

_Vrei s pleci dar nu-m , nu-m iei Nu-m , nu-m iei, nu-m , nu-m , nu-m iei Chipul t u si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii t I._

_Vrei s pleci dar nu-m , nu-m iei Nu-m , nu-m iei, nu-m , nu-m , nu-m iei Chip_ul_ t u si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii t I_.

After the song ended,everyone was laughing like crazy.  
"Why did you make us do that?" Jays asks.  
"I just thought it'd be funny" Eva replied. "Now, I dare Cole to do the Valentina Tango with me!"  
Cole blushed and the snap of my fingers,Cole and Eva were in the same outfits from "Another Cinderella Story" from the Valentina Tango,then they got into position infront of HN and Zora.  
Music started from some random place again and Cole and Eva began to hummed along to the tune while HN and Sensei drank some the song ended, Cole and Eva smiled at each other and looked deep into each other's eyes, while HN rolled her eyes.  
"Ok,Eva,next dare" HN says.  
"Hello, Hello, it's me Picasso I will paint my words of love" Zora randomly sang. "When you leave my colors fade to gray whoa I whoa I aaa! Whoa I whoa I whoa I aaa!"  
I snapped my fingers and Cole and Eva instantly changed back to their regualr clothes.  
"Awesome singing skills, Zora!" Jay said.  
Zora giggled and said " Thanks,Jay"  
"Is_ everyone_ in love today?!" HN said,clearly annoyed.  
"No," Eva said."Anyway,I dare Nya to reveal one of Kai's most embarrassing secrets!Truthfully!"  
"WHAT?!" Kai said in disbelief.  
"No choice" HN said.  
"Well,actually I don't really know any of Kai's embarrassing secrets" Nya replied. "I swear that's the truth"  
"Hmm,but just to be sure.." HN aimed an remote-like device with a rectangular screen at Nya.  
"What's that?" Lloyd asked.  
"Lie detector" HN replied. "Don't worry,it won't hurt her in any way"  
HN pressed a random on the remote and the screen said "truth"** (sorry I couldn't come up with anything that would be embarrassing for Kai)**.  
"Aww,what a disappointment" Alex said as HN threw the lie detector somewhere behind her.  
_"Whose side are you on,anyway?!"_Kai yelled at Alex,but she only shrugged.  
"This last one is truth and it's for Lloyd" Eva said, facing Lloyd."Do you honestly think you can win against Lord Garmadon?"  
Lloyd just stood there staring at Eva and everyone was staring at_ him_,waiting for an was pretty hard for him to answer that question,considering the fact that his father,Lord Garmadon,was standing right behind the green ninja.  
"Well?" HN said,after about five minutes.  
"Umm...yeah..I can win against him.."Lloyd said,then regretted what he just said.  
HN looked around for Garmadon,but he wasn't anywhere around the 'studio'.  
"uhh," HN said,nervously. "please,welcome our next OC, Olivia!yay..."  
Then,she pressed the "Applause" button again,and a girl with tan straight hair,hazel eyes, and perfect skin entered and sat next to Zora.  
"Hey Olivia" HN said with a smile. "What's your dare?"  
"This dare is for Nya" Olivia said and faced Nya. "How do you truly feel about Jay?"  
_"I wanna know what love issss!"_ Zora sang. _"I want you to show mee!"_  
"Really Zora?" Lloyd said.  
"Don't judge meh!" Zora said.  
" Well,uhh I really like him.." Nya answered and blushed.  
Jay blushed and Zora looked like she was going to sing again,but one look from HN,told her,that maybe she could keep quiet now.  
"Alright,now we are moving to dares from the audience!"HN said, took out five index cards.  
"This one is from dixicorn and it is for Lord Garmadon-"  
"But he is not here" Zane said cutting HN off.  
HN sighed then snapped her fingers then Garmadon appeared out of no where and landed near Sensei Wu.  
"Where were you?" Eva asked.  
"That is none of your business" Garmadon hissed.  
"As I was saying," HN said. "Garmadon you were asked a question from dixicorn: how did you feel when you learned that Lloyd was older?"  
"Shocked" Garmadon simply replied.  
"That's it?" Olivia said. "Just...shocked?"  
The dark lord nodded.  
"Okk..." HN said and threw the index card behind her. "RainbowDragon127 has two dares and two truths for..."-HN looked at the index card- "Wow...the four ninjas"  
The said ninjas exchanged worried glances.  
"Let's start with the dares" HN said,smirking. "Kai" -Kai flinched when his name was said- "Rainbow Dragon127 dares you to sing Sesame Street"  
Everyone except Kai snickered.  
"Oh come on!" Kai yelled.  
"Do it,or perish the consequences" HN said,devilishly.  
"ok,ok...jeez.." Kai said as some kiddie music began to start.

(Lyrics belong to rightful owners,the sesame street people)  
_Sunny Day Sweepin' the clouds away On my way to where the air is sweet_

_Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street_

_Come and play Everything's A-OK Friendly neighbors there That's where we meet_

_Can you tell me how to get How to get to Sesame Street_

_Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame street... How to get to Sesame Street_

The song ended and almost immediately,everyone laughed.  
"That...was..so...funny!"Jay said between laughs.  
Kai sighed and said, "yeah,yeah..."  
"Ok,ok..." HN said,once she stopped laughing. "Next dare is for..Cole"  
_"Great.."_ Cole said sarcastically.  
"RainbowDragon127 dares you to wear high heels and hot pink nail polish...for a day!" HN said as everyone but Cole began to laugh again.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Cole said. "I'd rather get poisoned!"  
"Oh, ok.." HN said,and took out a needle that contained some kind of purple liquid.  
"On second thought...I'll do the dare" Cole said,and caught the black high heels Zora had thrown to him.  
He put them on as HN took out some hot pink nail polish.  
"Who wants to do Cole's nails!"HN yelled.  
"ME!" Eva and Alex yelled in unison.  
"I only have one bottle.." HN said.  
Eva and Alex glared at each other.  
"Rock,paper scissors?" Alex suggested.  
"You're on" Eva said and walked up to Alex.  
The game started and Eva threw paper,while Alex threw smiled victoriously.  
"Uhh...best 2 out of 3?" Alex said.  
"Sorry, Alex,but one game only" HN said and threw the bottle over to Eva who caught it.  
"Yes!" Eva said,grabbed Cole and pulled him into another room that appeared out of no where.  
"I bet you anything that they're going to make out in there" Olivia said to HN. "Your on" HN said and turned to Jay."Alright,let's move onto Jay , this one's for you: did you ever like another girl? "  
"Of course,not!" Jay exclaimed.  
"Lie detector time!" Zora said and scanned Jay. The results came out true."Is this think broken or something?"  
"No" HN said,then turned to Zane. "This last one is for Zane...did you really feel happy about your funny switch?"  
"Of course!" Zane said happily.  
At that exact moment,Cole and Eva came out looking sat next to Olivia,and Olivia whispered something in her ear.  
"Moving on!" HN exclaimed and moved on to the next index card. "This truth is from NinjagoZ and it's for Zane..."  
"Again?" The said ninja asked.  
"Yeah" HN replied. "Anyways,Zane..Who is your best friend out of the ninjas?  
"Please don't.." Zane said.  
"ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" HN yelled.  
"Okay,okay!" Zane exclaimed. "Cole is my best friend, alright?!"  
"Alright" HN replied calmly and looked at the next index card. "This one is from Rainheart344 and it's for Dareth!ok...she said...why are you the stupidest person ever?"  
"I am most certainly_ not_ the most stupidest person ever!" Dareth protested.  
"You kinda are..." HN said.  
Everyone muttered in agreement.  
"I'm stupid because I'm a wanna-be,HAPPY?" Dareth said.  
" Sorta " HN said and read the last index card. "Last dare"  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
"This is a dare for Pythor from shannahnice" HN continued. "She dares you to re-awaken the Great Devourer then get eaten by him...again"  
Pythor sighed and said, "Very well.."  
With the snap of my fingers,we suddenly appeared in the city of Ourobourus** (I'm not too sure on how to spell that)**.HN handed Pythor the four silver fangblades and he placed them in their rightful places.  
Everyone walked out of the arena and watched from the side. The floor began to crumble as a giant,green snake rose high above the city and looked down at the Anacondrai general. Great Devourer,who looked really hungry,opened his mouth wide and struck down at Pythor,then ate him in one one one seemed surprised,execpt Dareth and the the all,they've been through this great snake then looked hungrily at the crowd standing before he could make a move,HN quickly snapped her fingers and everyone, but Pythor and the Devourer, returned to the studio.  
"Wait a sec," Eva said. "I thought you said no character death!"  
"I did" HN replied. "But he isn't dead,Pythor is just going to sit in the bottom of the Devourer's stomach until the next chapter."  
"But what about the Devourer?" Kai asked. "Won't he consume Ninjago since he was re-awaken?"  
"Nope," HN said. "There's a shield over the city,and once chapter three starts,the Devourer will be long gone...again"  
"Well that's a relief" Jay sighed. "I wouldn't want to face that stupid snake again!"  
"Well,that's all for now folks!" HN said to the camera. "Be sure to send in your dares,or truths,and see if they come up in the next chapter!"  
Everyone waves goodbye in the background as the camera turns off.

* * *

**Special Thanks to Phoneix-LOL,StarrKiwi,and NinjagoFan99 for their OC's!**  
***3 more Oc's will still be accepted at this time,Thanks!***


	3. Author's Note

Hey fanjas!  
I AM SO,SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I've been SUPER busy lately, and I couldn't continue the show because of time.

Well,anyway,I WILL be updating soon,maybe some time this or next week,since winter break and all.

I will NOT be accepting anymore dares or truths until I get to everyone else's which may take awhile.  
AGAIN,I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP,AND WILL,FOR SURE BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN!

~HN


	4. Episode 2 (FINALLY)

"Hello all you fanjas out there!" Olivia says,smiling at the camera from the red was sitting in HN's seat from the last chapter. "You're probably wondering why I'm hosting instead of HN"-she nods her head over to HN who was sitting next to her,pouting- "Well,if you remember from the last chapter,we had a bet and she lost.I just wanted to open the show then hand it over to HN which is what I will do now"  
The camera switches over to HN who was eating grapes,not really paying attention.  
"Huh?wha...are we on?" HN asks,noticing the camera facing her.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Oh" HN said and threw the bowl of grapes to one of the co-producers (what a waste, I know!)  
"HEY!" He yells.  
"Hehe,sorry" The young hostess says then faces the camera. "Alright,before we begin the show,I would like to say that I may not go through everyone's dares in this chapter because I may not have alot of time"  
"YAYYY!" All the characters from Ninjago cheer in the background.  
"But I will get to them in the next chapter,so don't worry" HN continues.  
"AWWW"  
"Now to introduce our three Oc's that I have accepted" HN says.  
"Please help us in welcoming an oc from RainbowDragon127" Eva said. "Lorena Cooper!"  
Olivia presses the "Applause" button and a slim girl with straight brown hair and icy blue eyes enters and sits next to Eva.  
"Hey Lorena!How you been?" Zora greets.  
"I've been doing great,Eva,thanks!" Lorena repiled,smiling.  
"This next oc is probably the most beautiful girl alive" Olivia says. "Please welcome, Mackenzie!"  
Olivia presses the "Applause" button and a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes enters and sits next to had a kind smile which made all the boys in the room drool and stare at her.  
"Hi Mackenzie!" Olivia greets. "You look awesome!"  
"Thanks!" Mackenzie replies with that beautiful smile.  
"This last oc will probably be our very first boy host" HN continues. "Nate Lux!"  
Olivia presses the "Applause" button again, and a tall,slim boy with short,curly brown hair and unique green eyes enters the had tanned skin (no freckles),and wore a white uniform polo, slim blue pants,  
and black canvas sat down near Mackenzie (the couch is long and roomy,just so you know).  
"Hi Nate,welcome to the show!" HN greets.  
"It's great to be here,HN" Nate replies with a smile.  
"Alright now that's all the accpeted oc's" HN said. "Ok,so Pythor's back (sadly) and the Great Devourer is gone..poof!That's the news from the last chapter"  
"Now let's start with the dares!" Olivia says and she was handed and index card with someone's truths/dares on it. "So these dares are from Anonymous..."  
"Anonymous dares Lord Garmadon to turn the serpentine generals,Samukai,Kruncha,and Nuckal into little kids for three chapter using his megaweapon" Zora continues.  
"WHAT?!" The eight said characters (not including Garmadon) yelled.  
"Like I said in chapter 2," HN said. "No choice!"  
Lord Garmadon used his megaweapon and did the serpentine generals,Samukai,Kuncha,and Nuckal were now the same size as Lloyd from when he was younger. Everyone laughs at the eight villlians annoyed faces,then continued on with the dares.  
"Now,Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu...BROTHER BONDING TIME!" Olivia says.  
"Go sit in those two chairs over there and bond...bond like ya mean it!"Zora said,pointing at two random chairs. The two brothers walked over to the chairs and sat in they started talking about...brotherly stuff, I guess.  
"Next," Nate says. "Anonymous asks Pythor on how it felt like to be eaten by the Great Devourer."  
"It was terrible!" Pythor said in a cute childish voice."Random stuff and green venom...EVERYWHERE!"  
"Awww" Everyone but Pythor said.  
"Pythor,your voice is adorable!" Mackenzie said. "Snake or not!"  
Pythor just pouts and crosses his arms.  
"Ok..." Zora said,and was handed an index card. "The next dares are from Ninja of Gangnam Style: Cole, you must eat a bowl of your terribly chilli"  
"This is going to end, very badly" Jay whispers to the others.  
"My chilli's not-" Cole began.  
"JUST EAT IT" Zora says and shoves a bowl filled with chilli infront of Cole.  
Cole takes a bite,then runs to the bathroom. We all hear vomiting sounds.  
"Aww..poor Cole" Eva said.  
"I TOLD YOU!" Jay yelled.  
HN rolls her eyes. "Yeah,yeah,whatever...Kai go visit Cole in the bathroom then kiss him"  
"WHAT?!"Kai exclaims.  
"It's one of Ninja of Gangnam Style's dares so GO!" HN pushes Kai into the direction of the bathroom.  
"While their doing that" Olivia said. "Here's this next dare from Suki The Periwinkle Ninja!"  
"She dares Lloyd and his father to have a random tea party with all the serpentine included" Nate continues.  
HN snaps her fingers and the said people are seated around a circular table with a pink cloth. Their all wearing girly dresses and girly hats.  
"Was this really part of the dare?" Lloyd asked,looking down at the dress he was wearing.  
"No, I just thought it would be more entertaining if i made you all wear girly attire" HN replies, smiling.  
"Nice," Zora says, high-fiving HN.  
"Thank you" HN said. "I do my best to humiliate people in dare shows"  
Cole and Kai come out of the bathroom,and burst out laughing when they see Garmadon,Lloyd, and all the serpertine having a tea party.  
"Wha...what..happened?" Kai said,between laughs.  
"The scene you see before you,is the cause of a dare" Nat replies.  
"Oppa Gangnam Style!" Zora randomly sings. "Gangnam Style!"** (The only song that comes to mind xD)**  
"Well,that's it for today folks!" Lorena says. "Check back next time,for another..._NINJAGO DARES SHOW!_"  
"WHAT?!" Skales yells,bewildered. "You're just going to leave uss like thiss?"  
"I'm the host,I say when the tea party's over" HN replies and eats a bowl of grapes.

* * *

**Ok,everyone!Sorry, this chapter is alittle shorter than the last one. I might do an all yaoi dares/truths chapter for the next chapter,so if you don't like yaoi,don't read the next chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and submitted their characters,dares, and truths,BTW!**


End file.
